I don't wanna know
by MiLoV
Summary: She cried and cried into his shoulder and all he could do was stand there, his arms at his side. They both knew that eachother knew about Ron and Hermione’s affair, it was a unspoken understanding between them….


"Draco...we need to talk." Ginny came over and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"About what?" he asked.

"you should....probably sit down." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked as the two of them sat down together.

"Draco....I know that you and Hermione....have been, ya know, dating for a couple months now-"

"Six months actually."

"Right...well, you see....I kind of...I saw her kissing Ron last night." Draco laughed.

"no offense, Weasely, but your brother annoys her..." seeing the serious look on Ginny's face made him question whether or not what she just told him was true. "Are you sure?" she nodded sadly, patting him on the back.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." He nodded silently and left.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"Hey Draco!" Hermione ran over and hugged her boyfriend around the neck. "How's your day been?" she asked, steeling some of the food off of his plate.

"It was...uh good." She smiled happily and sat down at the Slytherin table, earning her some glares. Draco couldn't even look at her.

"Good! Mine was great!....uh thanks for asking." She said sarcastically and then laughed a little. She turned his face to look at her. "What's the matter with you?" he debated on telling her....but just turned his face away.

"Nothing....it's nothing."

VVVVV

**Somebody said they saw you**

**The person you were kissing wasn't me**

**And I would never ask you**

**I just kept it to myself**

VVVVVV

He sat on the bench outside in the garden, as Hermione ran over to him. When she reached him, her cheeks were flushed and she was out of breath. "You were suppose to meet me here an hour ago, Hermione." He said sadly...knowing where she was. Her lipstick was smeared...that was his confirmation.

"I'm so sorry! I just got lost in my homework and...well you know me!" she fidgeted nervously. She had a feeling he knew, but didn't want to say anything in case he didn't know.

His heart began to ache as she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She fell right to sleep.

VVVVV

**I don't wanna know**

**If your playin me, keep it on the low**

**Cause my heart can't take it anymore**

**And if your creepin, please don't let it show**

**Oh baby, I don't wanna know**

VVVVV

He slung his arm around her, remembering the good days...when she wasn't cheating on him. She'd said she would always love him, always care for him.

As he sat there holding her, he kept imagining her in the Weasely's arms instead of his own....he imagined the Weasel holding her and kissing her.

A tear slid down his cheek, glistening in the moonlight. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and closed. "Ron?" she stretched and went right back to sleep. Draco couldn't quite handle this anymore. He picked her up and took her to her bed, laying her down gently. He stared at her for a few moments before turning and leaving.

VVVVVV

**Oh baby**

**I think about it when I hold you**

**When lookin in your eyes, I can't believe**

**I don't mean to know the truth**

**Baby keep it to yourself**

VVVVVV

He hadn't seen Hermione all night. He waited in her room. He laid down, silently waiting for her to walk through the door. His eyes closed slowly and he slipped into a dreamless sleep. He awoke to see her sneaking into her room. She flipped on the light and jumped when she saw Draco laying on her bed. "DRACO!" she put her hand to her chest. "Oh my goodness...you scared me half to death!" He stood up and walked past her. "Draco....." she followed him to his room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...." He kissed her sweetly on the lips and pushed her towards her room. "Goodnight." He leaned against the door and slid down, putting his head in his hands.

VVVVVV

**I don't wanna know**

**If your playin me, keep it on the low**

**Cause my heart can't take it anymore**

**And if your creepin, please don't let it show**

**Oh baby, I don't wanna know**

VVVVVVVV

"Hermione where are you going?" asked Draco as she left his grasp a few nights later.

"I have to go finish my homework."

"But I thought you said you finished it..." she looked over towards the door.

"Um, well I forgot about a paper that's due in a couple days. A potions assignment. You know me, always getting ahead and such." He nodded.

"Yeah....I know you..." she looked upon Draco's beautiful face, with his hair streaming down his cheek as he flopped it out of the way.

"I wish...I didn't have to go." This comment took him by surprise.

"Then don't...." he said, getting kind of excited that she wanted to stay with him. She nonchalantly looked at her watch.

"I really need to go...." She bent her head down to kiss him, but she ended up kissing his cheek instead of his lips.

"Yeah, you should go. It's getting late." He said in a monotone voice. "goodnight." She looked upon him sadly...she knew that he knew about her and Ron...but he wasn't going to say anything because of how much he loved her. He just wanted her to leave him alone so he could finally stop loving her.

VVVVVVV

**Baby taught you better then me (taught you better then me)**

**Then why you fall asleep (why you fall asleep)**

**Shove 'em off and stay, what you used to do to me (do to me baby)**

**If your better off that way (better off that way)**

**Baby what I like to say (all that I can say)**

**Go on and do your thing and don't come back to me**

**(Stay away from me baby)**

Ginny came bounding up to Draco and took him into a room off to the side. "Draco she's completely out of control and you're the one who's getting hurt! I wish this wasn't happening to you! You've been wonderful to her and now she's treating you like dirt. I think you should dump her. I mean, I love her to death, but she shouldn't be hurting you like this." Draco looked at her with surprise.

"You...you want me to break up with her?...Weasely, is there something you're not telling me?" she looked away and closed her eyes.

"Harry caught them...having sex...." After that, Draco heard nothing else. She wouldn't even make out with him, let alone have sex with him...and he had learned that sex didn't make a relationship, in fact, it was better to first have sex after they were married....but then she had gone and done it with Ron Weasely! "Draco?" she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her with tears in his eyes....he had promised himself he would never cry...but he'd broken that promise many times. He said nothing as he walked away.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed as he entered their common room. "I was looking everywhere for you-"he continued walking past her, in a complete daze. He heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing....he had nothing.

Laying down on his comfy bed, all he could think about was how much he had given to Hermione. He had given her anything and everything! She asked and he gave, it was just that simple!! This was when he started to become angry.....but as his head turned, he saw a picture of the two of them on his nightstand. They were having a pillow fight in his room, feathers flying everywhere and they both smiled as they pounced on eachother, slamming eachother with pillows. They continued laughing as they fell onto the bed and Draco kissed her nose gently.

This was when his anger faded and the sadness and lonliness returned. A solitary tear ran down his cheek and fell onto his pillow.

**I don't wanna know where your whereabouts or how you movin**

**I know when you in the house or when you cruising**

**It's been proven, my love you abusing**

**I can't understand, how a man got you choosin (yeah)**

**Undecided, I came and provided ma**

**My undivided, you came and denied it (why?)**

The next day when Draco finally came out of his room, Hermione was sitting on the couch and when she saw him, she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She cried and cried into his shoulder and all he could do was stand there, his arms at his side. They both knew that eachother knew about Ron and Hermione's affair, it was a unspoken understanding between them....but none the less, Draco pushed her away and stared at her.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"I don't know." She cried even harder.

**Don't even try it, I know when you lyin (I know when you lyin)**

**Don't even do that, I know why you cryin (stop cryin)**

**I'm not applyin no pressure, just wanna let you know**

**That I don't wanna let you go (I don't wanna let you go)**

**And I don't wanna let you leave**

**Can't say I didn't let you breathe**

**Gave you extra cheese (c'mon), put you in the SUV**

**You wanted ice so I made you freeze**

**Made you hot like the Western Beach (that's right)**

"Do you want me or not." He asked. She paused and looked up at him....this was Draco's cue. He nodded and walked away, making sure she did not see the tears welling up in his normally beautiful but now cloudy grey eyes.

**Now it's time you invest in me**

**Cause if not then it's best you leave**

**Holla, yeah**

After that day, no one ever heard from Draco again. Some say they saw him roaming the halls all by himself, holding his books tightly to his chest, walking with his head down. Some say he killed himself and his father just covered it up.....and some say Hermione begged him to come back to her after a few months because Ron had cheated on her....but no one really had proof of any of this.

**I don't wanna know**

**If your playin me, keep it on the low**

**Cause my heart can't take it anymore**

**And if your creepin, please don't let it show**

**Oh baby, I don't wanna know**

VVVVVVVVVV

If you really wanna know what happened to Draco Malfoy, you could look in the corner office of the London Times. Yes, you are correct, he moved away from the Wizarding World. Yes, things change and most of all people change. Some are meant to be and end up together and some are meant to be and ignore it, never ending up together.....

Draco Malfoy never married.

VVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: Hello my fellow writers/readers! I cut this song a little shorter because it was kind of long....I hope you guys liked it! Please review, it makes me happy!!!!

Song: I don't wanna Know by Mario Winans


End file.
